Aviana Candesco
Aviana Candesco died choking on a fish bone. Bio/Past Aviana is part of the Candesco pod (large family of mer-people), her mother is a leader along side her father. Growing up in the most lavish of mermaid lives. However, like most little mermaids, land life made Aviana extremely curious. Dreaming about the day she could walk among the rest of the land creatures. Singing since she learned to speak, Aviana inherited the siren call at 5 years of age. It was a shock to most members of the pod especially being such an innocent age, although Aviana did not really understand her abilities. Competition arose when she was around 10 and they had to practice with land people, it was made evident that her voice was particularly sublime compared to the other mermaids when she was about to lure more people in than the rest. When she developed her telekinetic power, a lot of her family were astonished that she might become stronger than her own father. It drew various suiters of whom she was not interested in the slightest. Aviana knew that she wanted to someday be the leader of her pod, but did not truly believe she was going to accomplish her goals to further her psychic abilities staying in the pod. Begging her parents to allow her to go to the world known school to try and get better. Knowing that they could not control their fiery spirited daughter, they let her choose her path although not really approving of her actions. Sending Aviana to follow her dreams at Pandemonium academy. Personality Aviana is a breath of fresh air, super positive and up beat. She's the person you want to be around, yet she can be extremely silly. She aspires to be the strongest mermaid in pandemonium, to some day be able to inherit her siren pod as a Leader. So she can be overly optimist which people sometimes just see her as naive. Aviana is also very blunt and usually just says what comes to mind, without a filter. Another quality she has is an allure factor, that is usually just because she had siren mannerisms. Its not something she can control so usually when days near the full moon she needs to be kept from open waters... If not students seem to go missing. This allure factor also makes it very natural for her to flirt and feel no ways about it. Appearance Aviana has short baby blue hair, which is very odd in terms of a mermaid. Seeing as hair is very sacred and taken care of. Her eyes match her hair perfectly, and her skin is very pale and her lips are red. To most she looks like a doll, not a single imperfection on her. Most of the time has a very alluring and mysterious quality because of her outstanding beauty. Aviana is of average height and is seen as very slender and delicate. Usually she is a very happy go-lucky, causing her to go with the follow, not usually being seen in her Uniform. So she usually uses crop tops to expose her physiques with whatever skirts or pants she finds. Skills Strength: Decent strength for a beginner mermaid, strength develops at more stronger than most when trained. Speed: Decent speed on land, a lot faster in water. Weapons: Decent knowledge, to were she can use weapons coordinated with her telekinesis. Spells: Decent Knowledge on magic, although thats not what she specializes in, Beast Tamer: Little to no knowledge on beast handling, other than what it is. Intelligence: Sufficient knowledge to get by, common sense in both land related and water water dwelling. Powers: Sufficient knowledge on usage and development, specializing in psychic manipulation powers. Bodily Modifications: In mermaid transformation, Aviana grows gils to breath and adapt in underwater surroundings. Has decent to little control when it comes to being in contact with water on later. She can easily flop out into a tail upon contact. Stamina: Sufficient understanding and capabilities with stamina, can't last too long in hand to hand combat or psychic combat without feeling fatigue. Powers When using telekinesis Aviana is still learning the ropes, but can levitate and manipulate objects to her will. Depending on the weight/size of said object determines speed and time usage. Usually heavier objects take a lot more concentration and strength to move at faster paces. Her limit is manipulating only half her weight. Based on Stamina, Aviana can only use this power for a certain amount of time before feeling fatigued to the point where she has to stop. When preforming the siren song Aviana naturally has a very strong and mystical voice, inheriting the ability to hypnotize people that come near with said voice (singing). In terms of usage, it does not tucker her out being a basic ability for mermaids. However does have limitations that could be looked over in the link above. Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training